


Еретик

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Labyrinth (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Последние мгновения жизни виконта Раймонда Роже Транкавеля.





	Еретик

Симон де Монфор занес кулак и постучал в дверь наскоро сколоченной темницы. В проеме показались белесые глаза стражника, и спустя мгновение дверь отворилась, а де Монфор прошел внутрь. Через небольшое окошко пробивался луч солнца, и его свет падал на узника. Виконт Раймонд Роже Транкавель стоял с опущенной головой и смотрел куда-то вниз, казалось, не замечая его. Де Монфор вспомнил как гордо тот задирал подбородок на переговорах, обещая ему и его людям неприкосновенность. Глупый еретик! Он уже тогда мог выиграть эту битву, взяв их в заложники, а теперь сам стал таковым. Виконт был облачен в одни лишь бриджи и рубаху, волосы растрепались, а на лице пестрили синяки и ссадины. Но все равно был так же красив, как в тот день, когда де Монфор его впервые увидел на поле боя. И такой же до отвращения благородный, как на переговорах в Каркассоне. Юнец, наивно верящий в законы рыцарства и чести. Когда-нибудь он поймет правила взрослых игр. Когда-нибудь, если ему хватит ума спастись. 

Де Монфор окинул взглядом худую фигуру пленника. Без дворянской одежды он мог бы казаться обычным человеком, но почему-то не казался. Виконт все так же смотрел в одну точку, но он не выглядел побежденным. Его губы были плотно сжаты, а тело не сотрясала дрожь. Не сломленный. Де Монфор вспомнил, с какой страстью Транкавель защищал своих подданных. Он почему-то решил, что граф усомнился в его храбрости и гордости, словно это имело значение. Нет, в храбрости этого юноши сомневаться не приходилось. Де Монфор видел, как мальчишка сражался у стен своего города, как лихо и безжалостно наносил противникам смертельные раны. Он помнил округлившиеся от ужаса глаза Транкавеля, когда тот увидел основную часть армии, которая пока даже не думала вступать в бой. Каркассонцы уничтожили только жалкий авангард и тут же возгордились, что победили. Гордость... Или гордыня? Один из самых страшных грехов. На то он и еретик, что грешен. 

В душе графа родилось странное желание – спаси эту душу, эту жизнь. В конце концов, Транкавель был всего лишь мальчишкой. Де Монфор даже не знал, сколько ему лет и была ли это его первая битва. Виконт не был похож на дурака, а значит, он понимал, что мог ее выиграть, если бы не его благородство. И если его рассудок все еще с ним, он сможет сохранить свою жизнь.

«Отрекитесь, виконт», – пронеслось в голове. – «Просто отрекитесь, и будете спасены».

Де Монфор сделал шаг вперед, став почти вплотную к своему пленнику. 

– Отрекитесь от Каркассоны, – сказал он так тихо, чтобы стражник не смог услышать, – и я оставлю вам жизнь. 

Транкавель молчал. Неужели поток благородных речей иссяк? 

– Проявите благоразумие, – повторил граф, – эти земли уже мои. 

Виконт, наконец, соизволил поднять взгляд. 

– Правьте тут хоть тысячу лет, эти земли не станут вашими, – сказал он, глядя графу прямо в глаза.

Упрямец! Гордец! Грешник...

– Уходите пока есть шанс, – терпеливо произнес де Монфор.

Виконт облизал пересохшие губы.

– Я выбираю смерть.

В груди болезненно сжалось сердце. Граф посмотрел на Транкавеля с сожалением. Если бы он только отрекся от своей веры, то смог бы спастись. Что может быть проще, чем сделать это? Но он выбрал смерть... Де Монфор сделал все, что смог. Отбирать у виконта последний выбор чести было бы неправильно.

Де Монфор протянул руку и дотронулся пальцами до спутанных волос. Виконт дернулся в сторону и посмотрел на него с удивлением. Граф согласно кивнул – как ему будет угодно. Он уступит в этот раз. Взяв у стражника удавку, граф поманил к себе виконта. Транкавель подошел и встал перед ним на колени. Де Монфору хотелось погладить затылок, распутать колтун в волосах… Но зачем? Он ведь сейчас все равно умрет. Де Монфор перехватил удавку поудобнее и закинул ее на шею виконту. 

Заметив, что за ними пристально наблюдает стражник, де Монфор разозлился. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Транкавель умирал обесчещенным. 

– Отвернись, – приказал ему граф. – Прояви уважение.

Стражник, гадко ухмыльнувшись, исполнил приказ.

Граф снова посмотрел на своего пленника, которому теперь стал палачом.

– Вы примирились с Господом, виконт? – спросил он.

– Да, – ответил юноша, – а вы?

«Нет», – ответил де Монфор сам себе. И от злобы на себя, на упрямца в его руках, он потянул со всей силы удавку. 

В смертельной агонии Транкавель бился так сильно, что в итоге вырвался, и графу пришлось отпустить удавку и взяться за шею голыми руками. Он забирал эту жизнь и чувствовал, как беспокойный дух юного виконта покидает плоть. Наконец, тело сотрясли последние судороги, и Раймонд Роже Транкавель затих.

Де Монфор повалился на землю темницы и не мог отвести взгляда от бездыханного тела. Он услышал чье-то хмыканье и посмотрел на стражника. Тот беззастенчиво пялился на мертвого юношу.

– Я сказал, отвернись! – заорал граф, и стражник поспешил исполнить приказ. 

Де Монфор пододвинулся к виконту и перевернул его на спину. Расстегнутая рубаха оголила бледную, будто никогда не знавшую солнечного света грудь, и граф не сдержался и провел по ней рукой. Кожа была на удивление гладкой и пока еще теплой. Казалось, что Транкавель просто спит. Вот только проснуться ему уже не суждено. 

Ладонь графа плавно переместилась с груди на лицо мертвого виконта. Совсем еще юный, красивый, гордый. Еретик... Мог спасти себя, мог жить, но выбрал свою дурную веру. Де Монфор не смог уберечь его тело, а потому оставалась надежда на спасение души. Граф осенил лоб Транкавеля крестом и, почувствовав, что по щекам потекли слезы, перекрестился сам. Ему не раз доводилось убивать. И не всегда это были безликие воины, порой его жертвами становились такие же высокородные дворяне. Но никогда еще сердце не болело, отнимая чужую жизнь.

Впервые Симон де Монфор ощущал себя грешником.


End file.
